End this Genjutsu!
by Crazy equals Genius
Summary: Madara sends Sasuke into a genjutsu...for 4 freaking years. Everyone is weird, Madara is having fun, and Sasuke is just hoping he survives this since he's pretty sure he is going insane. Crack-fic! AU! (Time-travelish) Crack starts in later chapters


**Crack-fic that not even I know what I'm doing**

Uchiha Sasuke woke up from an everlasting nightmare. He went back to the mirror to check if he was still eight. He sighed. He sure was.

The boy had been placed under a genjutsu by Madara telling him to "go crazy" apparently. He didn't understand what that meant but all he knew was that Sasuke was sent back into time. Madara said he was "disturbing his war ideas", so in order to get rid of Sasuke he placed a very powerful jutsu on him. It's the _You're bothering me_ Jutsu and the older Uchiha said that Sasuke had to have at least 4 years of shinobi training in this world to break out of it. This way Sasuke won't bother the almighty Madara until he is needed.

Sasuke got out of bed and went to Itachi's bedroom. He stopped at the doorway, the man that once killed his family lay sleeping peacefully. Who knew what kind things his Nii-san was plotting in his evil dreams. The Uchiha boy slowly opened the door and peered inside. To his utter surprise he found Itachi sitting up staring back at him.

"Otouto, what do you need?" Itachi said tilting his head slightly. Sasuke entered Itachi's room.

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke asked.

"You were emitting quite some killer intent behind that door Otouto," Itachi replied. Sasuke froze. Was he letting go of his killer intent? He didn't feel like he was.

"I…" Sasuke bit his lip trying to quickly think of a lie, "I...had a nightmare, that you killed everyone in the clan," Itachi visibly stiffened.

"Why would you think I would do that?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged, "it was just a bad dream!" He smiled at Itachi and walked back to his bedroom where he lay in his bed and thought.

Uchiha Sasuke was 16 years old mentally, 8 years old physically, and was now living in a genjutsu that he could not break out of. This was going to be difficult. Madara said that a year in this genjutsu should be about a month in the actual shinobi world. Yet even if that were true, missing 4 months in the real world was going to be troublesome

There was a knock on Sasuke's door and Itachi entered.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi closed the door and walked toward Sasuke. "Would you like me to sleep with you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke frowned. Itachi hadn't offered that in years. Sasuke nodded and Itachi got under Sasuke's blanket.

Even if this was a genjutsu, and even if this was fake, Sasuke figured that he could enjoy this. At least until it ends.

* * *

Sasuke was woken up by his mother. Her warm smile make Sasuke's heart cry out in sadness. She was still alive which meant his father was still alive, the clan was still alive, and Itachi was still here. He hugged Mikoto and greeted her a good morning. She looked at him, Sasuke never really showed much affection after he was 7.

"Is there something wrong?" His mother asked. Sasuke shook his head and smiled.

"I just had a bad dream," he looked around, but Itachi wasn't there.

"Itachi went on a mission today," Mikoto replied to Sasuke's questioning look. "Is that why Itachi was sleeping with you?"

"Hn," Sasuke nodded and got out of bed. His mom gave him a hug and told him to have fun on his first day at the academy.

 **Fantabulous line break~**

Sasuke walked slowly to the academy as he surveyed the setting around him. The Uchiha clan was lively walking and chatting in their compound. There were only 4 Hokages carved on the mountain, and everyone seemed happy and not on the verge of war.

It was really impressive how realistic Madara made this genjutsu.

Sasuke arrived in the classroom early, he saw Naruto sitting in the corner. Suddenly Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto. The Jinchuuriki container was frowning and was wearing...black?

Naruto never frowned, he always grinned like an idiot, but right now the Naruto that Sasuke was looking at was showing a feeling. A feeling Sasuke never thought Naruto had. The second thing Sasuke found surprising was that Naruto wasn't wearing his precious orange jumpsuit, he wore regular shinobi clothes.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, who promptly glared at him. "What," Naruto said sharply. Sasuke blinked. Man, this genjutsu Naruto was weird.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something then realized he didn't have anything to say. It was probably normal for this Naruto to wear something like this in this world, so the Uchiha didn't have anything to point out. Sasuke sat in the seat in front of Naruto as all the other students filed in. Sasuke saw Sakura's pink blob of hair head towards him. Then she walk past him to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed, "is anyone sitting next to you?"

"Move it forehead! I'm sitting here!" Ino yelled at Sakura. Sasuke listened to the fight behind him tentatively. Since when did Sakura like Naruto? Since when did anyone like Naruto!?

The fight went on until their sensei entered and everyone settled down. The day went on normally and Sasuke purposely performed like the 8 year old Sasuke so no one suspected anything. All in all it was pretty boring. The main thing that Sasuke noticed was that Naruto had plenty of fangirls and Sasuke didn't have many. Well, he still had fangirls though.

Also the fact that Naruto was quiet, and that Naruto seemed to hate Sasuke, and that Naruto was acting a lot like Sasuke when he was 12, and that the Naruto here was not the Naruto that Sasuke knew.

The day ended normally too and he walked back home. Sasuke didn't know how he wanted to live in this genjutsu. It was fake so once Madara dispersed it everything would disappear, and all the work that Sasuke did would also disappear. Was there any use on making it his dream world?

Sasuke shook his head and decided that he would discuss it with himself tomorrow.

The Uchiha arrived at the compound at a late time since he toured the village to see everything. He found all the lights turned off as the chilly breeze swept across him. Then Sasuke stopped realizing what just happened. He had felt this before back when he was 8 in the real world.

He knew it as just before he saw the silhouette of Itachi perched on top of the utility pole. Sasuke ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the place where his father and mother lay dead. He broke out in a sob as he looked at the corpses of his parents. He didn't want to experience it again, even if it were a genjutsu.

The same thing happened again as Itachi told Sasuke that he killed everyone in the clan to test his abilities, and he showed Sasuke his parents death. The older Uchiha told him that he needed hatred and then turned to leave. Sasuke didn't want Itachi to leave yet-not yet. He cried out and flung himself on his brother and hugged him tight.

"I-" Sasuke choked on his tears, "I-I'll still love you Nii-san. No matter what."

Itachi stared at Sasuke and couldn't help but cry himself. He hugged Sasuke back before gently putting him to sleep.

"I will always love you, Otouto," Itachi whispered, and then he was gone.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **uhhhhh so just to remind you guys this is going to be a crack-fic, nothing serious. The real crack is going to start next chapter, but hey, even stupid fanfics can have sad moments.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! Feel free to review and tell me any grammar/spelling mistakes or anything else.**

 **Next chapter should be up in...around 2 months (cuz I'm lazy...sorry)**

 **Also I don't remember when Itachi killed the clan so I just randomly put it after the first day of the academy.**

 **~Crazy equals Genius**


End file.
